<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This type of love isn't rational, it's physical by NaoYoshikawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716845">This type of love isn't rational, it's physical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa'>NaoYoshikawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel/Demon Relationship, Crack Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of non-traditional couples.<br/>Warning: lemon to each chapter.<br/>1 - May God forgive him for what he was thinking. Was Gabriel tempting him? Was the Archangel inviting him to slip with him into oblivion?<br/>2 - And after all, demons always lie. It irritates and fascinates him. Crowley slips through his fingers, disobeys, seduces.<br/>3-Gold in purple. Two colours that have always been good together.<br/>4- That angel has something fascinating and he doesn't even realize it. It's not as good as it sounds<br/>5 - Now he understands it, now he knows it, now he can enjoy that perfection.<br/>6 -He whispers a confused "I'm sorry", while he feels everything become far away, muffled, before everything falls, which inevitably escapes his control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Anathema Device, Aziraphale/Beelzebub/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Anathema Device, Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oblivion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale didn't know how it happened.  Gabriel's fingers caressed her lips, in a gesture and with an intention that had nothing angelic about it.<br/>
-Aziraphale, you must learn your place -he heard him whisper.<br/>
And he couldn't speak, couldn't argue back, it wasn't like him, it wasn't like him to feel so excited, so confused.<br/>
May God forgive him for what he was thinking. Was Gabriel tempting him? Was the Archangel inviting him to slip with him into oblivion?<br/>
-Gabriel, I don't think... -I don't know if...<br/>
The words died down his throat. There was no doubt about it. He was excited. What did he want?  To lead him into perdition?<br/>
But then they would both be lost.<br/>
-Learn to stay in your place- -Gabriel whispered to him again, slow, with the annoying tone of one who knew how to be in control. And it was Aziraphale who had given it to him.<br/>
Aziraphale, who shortly afterwards, against a wall of his closed bookcase, was taken from behind. Aziraphale opening up for Gabriel. Before that moment, the Archangel had played with him, kissing him, teasing him, preparing him, using his fingers, and then crept through his warm and welcoming walls.<br/>
-Who was here before me, hmm? -Who was here before me, hmm? That demon. I can smell him - said Gabriel roco, pushing himself into him.<br/>
With his eyes closed, Aziraphale cursed him - God forgive him! -but he also felt an overwhelming desire to give himself pleasure. Gabriel had undressed him, had walked over his soft body with his hands, amused him, had touched him so much. Before taking him, he had caressed his buttocks with his fingertips. And now Aziraphale groaned for him, touched and swayed his hips, in a sinful and shameful dance of which both would pay the consequences. Aziraphale melted into his arms, he abandoned himself, hating himself for allowing another to touch him, for allowing him to do so. But in fact he could not react, whether it was weakness or simple desire, lust, he had no idea. The angels were much darker than it looked.<br/>
-Yes, yes... oh... aah...-<br/>
With her head resting on his shoulder, Aziraphale moaned, moving her hips sensually, without even realizing it. And Gabriel kissed his neck, squeezed his hips and climbed up to his nipples, grinning satisfied to see him react so to his touch.<br/>
-You will for me-<br/>
-Oh, no! I don't want to!<br/>
-Of course. Of course you want to-<br/>
Gabriel grabbed his face and kissed him carelessly, it was a whirlwind of exaspered tongues, a gesture in which Aziraphale stifled the moans.<br/>
And indeed he came. He came so much, getting dirty. And Gabriel came filling him, making him moan and beg again and again. There, within those silent walls, they consumed their madness.<br/>
[441 words]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley knows he should be intimidated by his superior. But Crowley also knows how to perfectly mask any fear or fear and this Beelzebub knows it. He's never tolerated him too much. That demon gives her more trouble than any other.<br/>In fact, he's different from everyone else, starting with his looks. Much more pleasant, with his red hair, his serpentine eyes, his movements...<br/>Beelzebub tries not to think about it, because it is useless and even opportune.<br/>-You should not fraternize with those of the other faction - he says.<br/>-I don't -Crowley says. And he's lying. She knows he's lying. And after all, demons lie all the time. It irritates and fascinates him. Crowley gets out of control, disobeying, seducing. Maybe he seduces you, too, because now he goes over to your ear and whispers words of fire. They say she won't give in because she's not human or stupid enough to do it.<br/>So how come a few seconds later, she and Crowley are tearing their clothes off? How come he's in control now, how come he's creeping up on her, making her feel pleasure? Beelzebub doesn't know, doesn't understand. Demons don't do things to each other, they don't feel the need, but the urge came suddenly, and they couldn't stop it.<br/>You're superior to him, but he's in control now. Crowley takes her fast, makes her legs cross around his waist. And he smiles, amused, victorious. She'd want to burn his soul, but she knows if she did, she couldn't enjoy it any more. And she curses herself, because she can't do without that ephemeral, human pleasure now.<br/>But what are you surprised about, after all? They're demons, they incite lust.<br/>And Crowley is handsome. He is when he takes her nipples between his lips, when he looks at her and whispers dirty words, when he tells her she's wet. Beelzebub hates to be submissive, but the truth is, that's all he'd do now. He would only want to burn with that damned demon, who like her is a fallen angel and who therefore, more than anyone else, could understand her.<br/>It's an inexplicable pleasure, they both moan, bite each other, kiss each other too, they get lost in damnation, because after all, they have been damned since they fell, so why not consume themselves again?<br/>Crowley is hot, Beelzebub is hot. They melt and belong, for a few moments, but they do. It's a journey without return to oblivion, to maximum pleasure, which they reach together, at the same time, as close as two lovers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Damned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-You'll be damned.<br/>
Gabriel wishes this to the demon who moves sinuously over him, knowing that it's already all useless, all lost. Crowley was damned many, many years ago when he fell. He managed to seduce him, he managed to make him yield, to him, the Archangel Gabriel.<br/>
-I think it's a little late for that -he answers shortly after the demon. He's naked on him, shamelessly riding him, moving sinuously, sensually and confident. Gabriel hates him, but he also feels he adores him. Because he has always hated demons, and yet now a demon gives him pleasure, he has sat on his erection and let himself be penetrated. And he moans, moans of pleasure the bastard, out loud, he does it to him.<br/>
-Shut up, shut up- hiss Gabriel, unable not to enjoy. His clothes crease, Crowley clutches them between his fingers, in the heat. As he moves up and down, the demon licks his lips and looks him in the eye.<br/>
The gold in the purple. Two colours that have always been good together.<br/>
-I know how you like it. -I can see it in your eyes. Say it-<br/>
-Never-<br/>
Crowley comes over, kisses his neck.<br/>
-Say it-<br/>
-I'd rather go to hell-<br/>
He laughs, moans and grimaces, Gabriel's member hits a sensitive spot.<br/>
-You're already in hell- he hisses then, starting to touch himself, looking at him with defiance.<br/>
Gabriel knows it will explode, he knows that when it's all over he'll spend eternity cursing himself.<br/>
-Ah!- finally the Archangel moans, he loses control of himself, he bends over to Crowley, because he's in control, he's the one who decides, he's in charge, always and only he.<br/>
-Gabriel, Gabriel! - he starts calling out his name, excited and amused. The archangel shuts him up, pulls his hair and kisses him, it's the only way he knows how to shut him up.<br/>
He smells of sin, fire and sin, he can smell it on his tongue, he can smell it in everything. She clutches his back, devours him and lets him devour himself. Crowley squints and becomes more languid, almost feminine, Gabriel realizes that those moans are music to his ears. When he comes a few moments later, he realises he can't do without them any more.<br/>
<i>I'll be damned.<i><br/>
[382]</i></i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-You're nothing but trouble, you damn angel-<br/>Aziraphale backs down, admitting that Beelzebub always worried him. The demon hates him for subverting the system, for taking one of his own with him.<br/>But he doesn't hate angels, because after all, he was once like them.<br/>-I didn't do anything wrong - he defends himself. Beelzebub goes around him, threatening, unconsciously sensual.<br/>-I'm sure he doesn't. You angels never act for evil, do you?<br/>Suddenly he stops and looks him in the eye. That angel has something fascinating and he doesn't even realize it. He's not as good as he looks.<br/>-You can sell that to the likes of you, certainly not to me, Aziraphale. -Mm-mm. I know how the darkness attracts you...<br/>Your tone seems to have become more languid. Aziraphale can't run anymore. He knows something's about to happen, and he doesn't have the courage to move.<br/>Soon after, an angelic prince and an infernal prince let themselves go to passion on the floor, among books and flying papers. One moment it is Beelzebub standing up, riding him, convinced that she must be the one holding the reins. But suddenly it's Aziraphale who turns the tables. He's carrying her under him, and she's in a trembling rush. That damn angel is also sweet, he's considerate of her, the way he caresses her face, the way he asks her if everything's all right. It's so irritating, but wonderful.<br/>Aziraphale's mouth is nice, too. He sucks her nipples and just before he even licked her between the legs. She reciprocated, tasting the essence of an angel. <br/>Now he dominates her. He looks into her eyes and pushes her.<br/>-Oh, that's so unseemly. -She moans Aziraphale.<br/>-Shh, shut up. -Mm-hmm. Go on. More! - exclaims Beelzebub, holding him to himself. Then he lifts himself up and kisses him, even the taste is sweet, almost vanilla. Aziraphale squeezes her hair and with the other hand he squeezes her buttocks.<br/>-Insult me. -She whispers all of a sudden.<br/>But Aziraphale can't do that. It's not in her nature.<br/>-I can't... -I can't.<br/>-I said insult me, damn it. -Belzebub tightens his blond curls, making him complain about the pain.<br/>-...Damn you...-<br/>-More...-<br/>-Wicked.<br/>-More! Come on, do your worst!<br/>Aziraphale's tired of feeling pain and he's banging her harder.<br/>-BITCH!<br/>He realizes he's satisfied when he hears her moan louder. From that moment on, he can't stop.<br/>We'll spend hours on that floor.<br/>[405]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The perfect number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-You should know better than anyone that three is the perfect number, shouldn't you?<br/>Crowley licks his lips while his fingers caress his face, leading him to perdition with only looks and words. Gabriel knows he'll go mad or maybe he's already mad and that's a delirium. How and when did it happen that he found himself in four arms? Crowley in front, sensual and deadly as only a demon can be, Aziraphale behind him, with a lighter, even gentle approach.<br/>-You're crazy, you can't-, whispers Gabriel, now motionless and stiff in their skillful hands, caressing him voluptuously. Let those two be lovers for their own sake, I don't want to know anything about it, before being pulled in between. How and when, he doesn't know, he doesn't know.<br/>-It's already happening -Whispers Aziraphale in his ear, in a languid, warm, little angelic tone, a breath coming straight from the hottest hell.<br/>Hell as never before seems so pleasant to him. He let himself go, like clay, with his mind off, because it was never too late to go back.<br/>On one side the taste of an angel, on the other that of a demon. He can watch them kiss, bite and grab each other, he watches them and can't help himself.<br/>He can't help moaning, sighing and enjoying, when they touch him, when they kiss him.<br/>They share the kiss in three, three mixed flavors, arms and legs intertwining and unstoppable impulses. There is Crowey on one side and Aziraphale, on one side fire, on the other side light or what remains of it, because what Gabriel breathes is air imbued with lust. The angel puts his fingers on his eyelids and invites him to close his eyes. He no longer knows who touches who, whose skin he feels under his fingers, the scent he feels, but he knows for certain that at a certain point he feels himself filled and feels something around his tense member, warmth. Even with his eyes closed he understands that it is Aziraphale who has taken him, that it is Crowley who has let himself be penetrated and that he is now moving, full of enthusiasm. With a clear mind, clinging to reason, he'd never do that. Never, ever.<br/>But it's gone now. You keep repeating Crowley's words in your mind, three is the perfect number.<br/>Now he understands it, now he knows it, now he can enjoy that perfection. All three of them moan, they can't speak. They're lost, they wear themselves out, they long for each other, and Gabriel curses them, he curses them, now and forever.<br/>[439]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Divine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anathema and Aziraphale are friends.<br/>
Very good friends, it would seem. She gets along well with the angel, finds it fun, companionship and then knows so much about the world. And Aziraphale gets along well with her, who's intelligent, pleasant, has a nice smile. You'd even say she's beautiful. He doesn't usually let go of certain thoughts. It's not usually the women he's interested in. He and Anathema spend a lot of time together, he often invites her to his place, to have tea, to talk about books. Crowley's often away, he wouldn't be comfortable between those two. And after all, he has nothing to worry about. He doesn't know - and nobody knows - that a rainy evening can be fatal.<br/>
-Anathema dear, you can't go, you risk getting wet -Says Aziraphale, nice. She's a bit indecisive, she doesn't want to disturb, but the angel is so kind...<br/>
-If I'm going to stay, let me at least help you set up here. -I don't know.<br/>
The girl takes up heavy volumes and Aziraphale would like to tell her that it's not necessary, that he'll take care of it, he'd like to tell her to be careful, but it's too late. Anathema almost falls, but finds the angel to support her. The books fall with a thud on the floor and for the first time Aziraphale doesn't pay attention to it, too busy looking at her with grainy eyes. Anathema blushes and does not know why, perhaps because they have never been so close, perhaps because Azirpahale's touch on her hips sends her electric shocks.<br/>
She whispers a confused "I'm sorry", while she feels everything become far away, muffled, before everything falls, which inevitably escapes her control. Her closeness is fatal, because immediately afterwards there is a kiss, unexpected, but full of surprising desire. Everything is clouded, the mind is clouded, despite the fact that they both repeat how wrong and inappropriate it is, and yet they cannot get away. Perhaps it is a mental attraction, even before it is physical, but whatever it is, they cannot pull away, knowing that when the rain stops, they will regret it. To be touched by an angel is divine. Aziraphale has a light and delicate touch as she takes off her clothes, you wouldn't think she hides a certain eagerness. And Anathema gets herself kidnapped, she takes off her glasses because she doesn't need to see. He gets caught against a desk, surprised by how damp it is when he welcomes it. She feels Aziraphale's lips everywhere, she feels him everywhere and inside. He touches her, kisses her, bites her, and she does the same, clinging to him, in soft moans.<br/>
-Why... why this? -Why this? - He pants her, confused. And Aziraphale is confused. He doesn't even know it. He just knows something snapped that led him to that madness.<br/>
-I don't know... You're beautiful, Anathema...<br/>
-I don't...no...-<br/>
She protests needlessly, closes his eyes tiredly and finally lets go, because he can never go back.<br/>
[472]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Im not afraid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Sorry, if Aziraphale's not around later-<br/>Anathema has never felt too comfortable with Crowley, not because it frightens him or is rude to him. Not at all. But he's a demon, and he has a devastating effect on her, capable of shattering her self-control. There is no denying that Crowley is handsome, indeed, beautiful, with red hair like fire and eyes worthy of the worst reptile tempter. The air is heavy and soaked with something, perhaps lust. Anathema knows he has an iron will, but even this can only crumble. Crowley gets close, he forces her with his back to the wall and blocks her, without even touching her.<br/>-What's the matter, are you scared? - asks the demon, caressing. But she keeps her gaze fixed on him. It is not fear that she feels.<br/>-I'm not afraid.<br/>Crowley knows it, he knows it, he knows the human soul and its innermost desires. But Anathema is certainly not unprepared, there's an almost disturbing lucidity in her letting herself go mad. There is no one above the other, perhaps it is a fight on equal terms because both are moving in unison. Their lips devour each other, right away, without patience, without regard. Being kissed by a demon is like being burned by a fire that doesn't hurt.<br/>Crowley doesn't even bother to take it to a softer surface, it's okay to take it on the floor and Anathema doesn't object. The demon's teeth are sharp, he feels it as he pulls everything away, marks it and bites it, leaving marks that may never go away. And her breath is warm, her every touch she can no longer do without.<br/>-Aren't you even scared now? - Crowley hisses in her ear, breathing the scent in her hair.<br/>-I'm not scared. -She looks at him, like she wants to challenge him and Crowley likes that. He smiles, amused, determined to make her enjoy it like no human could. Anathema gets lost for a few moments looking at him, because he's really too much everything. He holds her with such a possessiveness that she lacks air, creeps into her, finding her wet and welcoming. At that point Anathema stops breathing, seeing or hearing, nothing matters anymore. He scratches her back and kisses her so much that her lips wear out.<br/>"Are... you... afraid... of... me...?" Crowley pants. Her face is contracted with pleasure, but she shakes her head.<br/>"I am not afraid. I want more, more", she invites him to take it all, more. Besides, Crowley's not one to take anything halfway. He doesn't say that to Anathema, but he's going to go on like this for a long time.<br/>[467]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. We are one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If having one is great, having two is simply ineffable. Anathema has no idea how they got that far. She remembers something, in flashes, as if she had been dreaming until then and now she is awake. Or, on the contrary, she's asleep and dreaming.<br/>
But everything is so alive and warm that it can't just be illusion. She feels Aziraphale's lips on her neck, he's kissing her with an unspeakable delicacy, her hands clenched around her breast.<br/>
But they are not the only things he feels: on the other hand, Crowley has insinuated his fingers into her to make her enjoy it. And he's doing it, quite well, too. Anathema can't even find the strength to moan at any moment, yet something comes out of her lips anyway.<br/>
Because the pleasure is too much, because afterwards I might just die in peace. He barely wiggles at the sight of Crowley touching her skillfully. That same fiery-haired demon now pulls his fingers out of her and takes them to her lips, licking them. Anathema looks at him with his eyes half-closed, wondering how they can - all three of them - be so obscene and yet so sensual. Aziraphale approaches Crowley elegantly, kissing him in a way the girl has never seen before. And she admires them, once again she discovers that she loves to look at them, because they excite her. So much so that she can't help but touch herself, desperately looking for an orgasm, although on the one hand she wants to go on like this forever. She doesn't dare interrupt them, but she doesn't dare stay away either. With her hand still between her legs, she creeps between them, she creeps into that kiss, by now it's all become like a drug, only it won't kill her.<br/>
But even if it did, it would be worth it. Crowley suddenly strokes her lips with his fingers.<br/>
-Welcome to hell, you little witch. -He says to her, playful. She bites his finger and sinks her hand into Aziraphale's hair.<br/>
If hell is really like that, she wants to burn us gladly.<br/>
-Now relax, we'll take care of you -says Aziraphale, sweeter. Anathema doesn't lack anything, at that moment: he has sweetness, passion and eroticism. A few moments later, she's totally filled with them, front and back. They, who hit her and moan with her. The three of them all move together and together they moan and grab, kiss and taste each other. Anathema is held in their arms, she has two different smells on her skin, which are mixed with hers, bite marks and hickeys and it doesn't matter who did what. She only knows that that pleasure is unstoppable, that they pulsate inside her and that all she can do is welcome them.<br/>
-That's-- - moaning, closing her eyes.<br/>
-the in-breathing Crowley. -Hell, panting.<br/>
-Or heaven. It doesn't change... much! - Aziraphale's getting a boost.<br/>
Hell or heaven, she's got both of them now, tightly knit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I don't like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Damn woman-<br/>-Damn Archangel.<br/>Gabriel had known a lot of strange, over-the-top humans, but she beat them all. Anathema had not only extraordinary gifts, she was also stubborn, she dared to challenge him and look him in the eyes without fear. This annoyed him, but at the same time fascinated him.<br/>-You should be careful what you say or do, with me, -he said, more threatening. Anathema, without bothering him, stared at him. If he hoped to frighten her, he was very wrong.<br/>-Or maybe it's you who should pay more attention-<br/>With his arms crossed under his breast, he came even closer. In this way Gabriel could smell her perfume, unlike anything he had ever smelled. He could see her rosy lips and long lashes.<br/>He was sure that if she wasn't human, she would be a skillful demon seducer.<br/>-Are you trying to tempt me somehow? - When he said that sentence, Gabriel already knew he was doomed. The last thing an angelic creature had to do was indulge in lust. With a human, then. Anathema smiled.<br/>-I don't think I need this. And I wouldn't have any reason to. I don't like you, it would be more correct to say I can't stand you-<br/>-Yeah? -One thing we agree on, then-<br/>They stared at each other for a long time, eyes in their eyes. And then it happened, and they couldn't control it.  They jumped on each other, holding each other as if their lives depended on it. Whatever the damn thing was, hate, attraction, dislike, perhaps a mix of all three, could only flow into the most unbridled passion. As Anathema kissed him, he was relieved. Gabriel held her in his arms and could take her wherever he wanted.<br/>Neither of them seemed able to tear themselves away. They didn't even want to now. It would have been enough for them to wear themselves out...<br/>-I don't like you... -Anathema gasped as Gabriel kissed her neck and took off her clothes, with surprising care.<br/>-Not even you -he breathed on her skin, memorizing that perfume.<br/>He knew how to do it, very well indeed. His hands ran through her, brushing against her warm skin and every flap of her tense body. Anathema could hear him laugh every time he reacted. And so, in revenge, she bit his neck. But this only increased the desires of Gabriel, who, seized by an unstoppable fury, grabbed her by force, crushing her against the wall.<br/>-I can't stand you... so much that I'd take you so hard - whispered the Archangel. And she smiled then.<br/>-Do it - she challenged him, clutching her legs around his hips. And in fact Gabriel did not delay in satisfying her: he made her his with great strength and passion, to the point that he almost forgot - in fact, they both forgot - that they did not like each other.<br/>Anathema perhaps squeezed him, making his breasts cling to his chest. He could be arrogant, annoying, a big bastard, but he was irresistible.<br/>And Gabriel found himself thinking the same thing.<br/>Certainly a very special human being.<br/>[474]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Four bodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anathema feels Aziraphale's lips resting on her neck. The angel's finger touches her clitoris and she opens her legs without shame.<br/>She looks up and sees how Gabriel and Crowley kiss, with immense fury, one seems to want to dominate the other. They don't know how they ended up in that situation, but they know that even an experience like that, if shared, can be heavenly. They touch their swollen nipples, they can feel Aziraphale's erection pressing on their back, her delicate but continuous touch. She doesn't know what it's like to have sex with three men together, especially if those three men are not human. She feels the bed move and realises, shortly afterwards, that Crowely has joined her. He devours her lips, clutching her hair and in the meantime Gabriel squeezes it from behind, penetrating it, making it his own with a quick blow, because Crowley is now wide and welcoming enough to be taken with ease.<br/>The excitement is too much, unbearable, the heart seems to want to burst out of her chest.<br/>"Let yourself be taken", he whispers to her, virile yet so languid and Anathema to those words can only melt. Just a second later they all become a tangle of intertwining arms and legs. Crowley took her, crossed the threshold of his intimacy, trapping him. Aziraphale is also inside her, behind her and both of them move inside her belly, making her feel a pleasure she didn't think could exist. She sees how Crowley struggles, as he dominates and is dominated by Gabriel, who leaves him no respite, biting him to leave his marks. He sees how Aziraphale now has very little angelic in her, as he sinks into her, as he kisses her, then kisses Crowley, then Gabriel. Even their tongues seek each other out, find each other, intertwine in that messy, passionate, obscene dance. <br/>"You open yourself up so much for us", Crowley nods. He is always the one who talks dirtiest, but by now Anathema has learned that even an angel can be worse than a demon. Aziraphale moans, he throws glances at her that make her tremble. She can't say what her favorite is, maybe not a favorite doesn't even have one. She longs for all three of them, all four of them longing, yearning, taking each other without ever being able to get away. Crowley starts moving fast inside her, because she feels the orgasm mount, because Gabriel is good and knows how to hit it all the way.<br/>"I... fuck...!"<br/>That's Aziraphale swearing this time. He lets himself go completely when he's enjoying it, and that's what happens in that instant. Anathema stiffens up, shakes and spasms overwhelm her. She squeezes them tight and it's not long before she feels her hot cum all over her. It's alienating, she hardly feels herself.<br/>Their moans get confused, they melt, their bodies move in unison, shaken by a pleasure too deep. And always together they collapse, tired, satisfied, indissolubly united.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Angelic desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The angels felt no desire.<br/>That was the biggest lie there was. Because Michael felt pleasure, she felt the fullness and satisfaction of having Gabriel inside of her. The latter, strong, moved within her frantic and impatient, aware that if any of them saw them, he would drive them away. And they couldn't afford to fall, though perhaps now they understood better what demons they were now. Lust, curiosity, the other side of the coin were so fascinating.<br/>«Ssssh», Gabriel pressed his hand over her mouth, whispering in her ear. «So you'll expose us?»<br/>«Shh, shh, shh, shh...» hissed her, arms wrapped around his shoulders. They had never known that pleasure, yet now their angelic bodies were shaken by the deepest tremor.<br/>And Gabriel, who thought he was the best of the best, had let himself go to the most primitive pleasure.<br/>«You can't ask me to be silent, it's not possible», Gabriel was trying not to moan out loud and it was at that moment that Michael kissed him, forcing him to be silent without the need for words. He could feel it move inside of her, all the way to the bottom, touching points he didn't even know he had. Their bodies glowed with a celestial light, more and more intense and strong. Gabriel did not object, he let himself be kissed, while he breathed his perfume, each angel had a different smell, almost always sweet, Michael's smell was a bit harsher, like her character. They didn't know whether they were driven by simple curiosity - the very curiosity that had driven Eve to eat the apple in Eden - or an attraction. And so they had undressed, in a disorderly way. Gabriel had taken off every garment of that immaculate white, and she - almost as if she had been a demon - sat down on the white table, inviting him to take her.<br/>Maybe that was just the way it was supposed to go. But God saw them, God saw everything. So he had taken her, and she had taken him with her mind, biting him, moving lustfully under his touches. It wasn't long before he came, and the moment it happened their auras were imploded with light. That must have been the orgasm and Gabriel poured out as Michael squeezed, wiggled, and for a few moments both of them forgot that they were two angels. They had just consumed a quick and voracious passion and perhaps now they would no longer be able to detach themselves. But Michael called upon all his strength to get up and put on his clothes quickly, because what had been between her and Gabriel had to remain a secret.<br/>«Now what?» he gasped.<br/>«And now nothing. This never happened», she declared, trying not to look at him. But shortly afterwards Gabriel approached her, still naked, kissing her neck and making her sigh again.<br/>Never happened, perhaps to the rest of the world. For a brief moment, Michael had the crazy idea to go along with his instincts. And that brief moment cost her dearly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>